Sailor Moon Versus the Irken Invasion!
by KidKourage
Summary: Wellllll...the title tells it all! This here is a parody of the NA dub of 'Sailor Moon' featuring everyone's favorite alien menace! Part 3=Big giant spaceship! Watch as the cuteness of Rini nearly screws everything up! Conclusion!
1. A New Enemy!

Sailor Moon Versus The Irken Invasion

An Invader Zim/Sailor Moon Crossover Story by KidKourage

_Well, My First Love Has Always Been Anime…_

          This story was born at the family breakfast table on August 3, 2002.  Mike-the-Brother was complaining about how he 'doesn't see how there can be a planet that's just called "Irk."  I like "Irken," that sounds okay, but just "Irk" doesn't sound right.'  He says things like that sometimes, and my Purple-voice forces me to make him pay.  This time, however, my _own_ voice got to me first, and I suddenly exclaimed, out of the blue, 'Story idea!  Heheh…Sailor Moon versus the Irken Invasion.'  Mike said, 'Go ahead,' as if he is in charge of giving me permission to write things.  He is not.  But I am still writing the story.  Hopefully, you will laugh as hard at it as I am laughing at the idea of it now.  It is a funny idea.  If you have no idea what 'Sailor Moon' is, go here!  http://www.senshidreams.co.uk

Important Author Note:  This story is based not on the original manga or anime versions of 'Bishoujo Senshi Seera Muun,' but on the horror of the North American dub version of 'Sailor Moon.'  Thus, I've used the North American character names, even though I hate them.  How in the heck do you get 'Serena' out of 'Usagi'?!  Ahem.  I don't own 'Sailor Moon' any more than I own 'Invader Zim' or 'JtHM,' which is not at all.  I think it belongs to DIC or something.  'Seera Muun,' on the other hand, belongs heart and soul to Ms. Naoko Takeuchi, who, if I ever were to meet her, would be bowed to respectfully and then hugged until she turns as blue as Mizuno Ami-chan's hair.  Thank you.

***

Well, it's just another boring day for channel surfing…oh, wow, look!  I've been waiting so long for this day, and it's finally come!  I can't believe it!  This is the best thing that could ever happen to an anime fan like me!  _Oh_…_my_…**_God_**!  It's…a new episode of 'Sailor Moon!'  Maybe somebody finally realized that 'Sailor Stars' is a really great season and overlooked the Starlights'…ahem…_man_-ness and dubbed it so everyone can watch it in English and not have to shell out cold, hard cash to get the Japanese subs like I did!  Or maybe they remade 'S' without the condescension and the horrific name changes!  Or…oh, wait…_nooooooooooooooooooo_!  The _DIC_ logo!  O.O  _And_ the _Nickelodeon_ logo!  Oh, the humanity!  What could be worse than…well, I'll let you decide for yourselves.  Watch it with me…and prepare to run screaming.

***

_Episode 1—A New Enemy!_

(Cheesy music that sounds like it's being played on a Piano-saurus)

Sailor Moon (voice over):  On today's episode of 'Sailor Moon,' Raye detects a mysterious new enemy…

(We see Raye, dressed Shinto priestess-style, seated in front of her divining fire, chanting.  We can't _hear_ the chanting, however, because this is just a before-the-episode summary.)

Sailor Moon:  …and Rini returns to the twentienth century for about the millionth time!  

(We see the Pink Pigtailed Terror, otherwise known as Rini, skipping along down the street like the cute little monster she is.)

Sailor Moon (sounding all surprised):  But who's Rini's new friend at skool?!  *gasp!*

(Rini drops her Luna-ball and stoops to pick it up.  A shadow falls over her, and the camera pans upward to reveal…well, a shadowy figure, which grins kind of scarily.  We can't see its face, because it's being kept a secret for later.)

Sailor Moon:  Can it be that he's the enemy?!  You just stay right there…

(Sailor Moon appears on screen, doing her usual 'I'll punish you' pose with her index and pinky fingers pointing at the audience—a gesture that means 'I love you' in American Sign Language, by the way)

Sailor Moon:  *giggle*  And I'll show you!

(We are now treated to the 'Sailor Moon' Theme Song.  I encourage everyone out there who has seen 'Sailor Moon' to please search as hard as you can online to find an mp3 of the original theme song, 'Moonlight Densetsu.'  You will be pleasantly surprised to find that the tune is much less annoying when it's being sung properly and when the lyrics don't consist almost entirely of 'She is the one named…Sailor Moon!')

(The episode begins, and we see Raye, dressed Shinto priestess-style, seated in front of her divining fire, chanting.  Wait…didn't we just see that?  Looks like the summary gave away a good bit of the plot!  Oopsie!  You are forgiving because the show is so cute, though, aren't you?  You love it and will watch more, however repetitive it is.)

Raye (spooky chant):  I am flame, flame is light.  I am fire, fire is sight…o, mystical fire, show me the meaning behind the strange dream I had last night.  You are pretty sacred to my religion and all, but please act as a fortune-teller for me because I can't figure things out on my own, even though I _am_ a spooky priestess girl and all!  (she throws some black powder into the fire)  Now!  Show me!

(The fire flares up, and a very blurry image appears within the flame.  It might be a face…then again, it might be a completely indistinguishable blob.)

Raye (practically falling over backwards):  *gasp!*  Just as I _thought_!  A new _enemy_!  I'd better tell the others so we can sit around and talk about Serena's latest trouble with Darien instead of making a plan to stop bad things from happening!  (she stands up and looks over her shoulder, then whirls around and strikes a martial-arts pose)  I know you're there, whoever you are!  I have super _priestess_ senses, you know!

Chad (stepping out of the shadows, looking rather sheepish):  Um, like, sorry Raye.  I was just, er, like, totally watching you do your chant-thingy.  You're, like, pretty an' stuff, ya know?

Raye:  Pff!  Oh, Chad, you're such a doofus…(she sweeps past him, tossing her hair so it hits the long-haired, scruffy former rock star right in the face)…I just don't have time to talk to you right now, even though you're the only man on Earth who cares enough about me that someday you'll very nearly sacrifice yourself to save my life!  I've got to get to…the—

(Suddenly, there was a pointless cut made by DIC to confuse everyone and make the episode short enough to fit three commercial breaks in!  Yaaaaaay!  Now, after watching ads for Coco Puffs, Band-Aids, and various TV shows that are airing in syndication on this channel, we have completely forgotten what's going on in 'Sailor Moon!'  But that's okay, because it's not like the show follows a logical progression of events anyway!  Meanwhile, back at the Crown Fruit Parlor…)

Serena (stirring her iced green tea):  So then he says, 'You're in _high_ skool now, for crying out loud!  You should start acting your _age_!'  You don't think he's fallen out of _love_ with me, do you?

Lita (seated across from Serena, eating a huge chocolate parfait):  No way!  You two were _totally_ meant to be!  It's destiny!

Mina (dreamily):  *sigh*  Wish _I_ had a boyfriend…or two…

Amy (looking up from her calculus textbook):  Perhaps Darien meant that you should try to study more and not pig out on nachos and fall asleep on his couch so often, Serena.  You're a Princess—he wants you to be regal, as befits your station.

Serena:  Duhhhhh…what mean 'befits?'  (she snaps out of her stupor)  Oh, Amy, you're so _mean_!  (her eyes fill with tears)  Waaaaaaaaaah!  (she does the 'giant floods of tears' anime thing)

Raye (looking quite annoyed):  Grrr…_Serena_…(she raises her open hand and swings it toward Serena's face, and a time hiccup happens so we don't see it connect—slapping people is very mean and seeing cartoon characters do it might corrupt the youth)  

Serena (holding her face though she wasn't slapped that we could see):  Owie…*sniff*…Raye, you're meaner than Ami—I mean Amy.

Raye:  But we should really be talking about the new enemy I saw in the fire this morning!

Mina:  *gasp!*  You saw a new _enemy_?!  

Raye:  Yes…that's what I said.  A new enemy.

Lita:  A new enemy?!?!

Raye:  _A new enemy_!

Amy:  And just as our lives were getting back to normal after the _last_ enemy…now I'm gonna have to quit Computer Club again so I can be a Sailor Scout even though I'm smart enough to run NASA…

Serena:  So…a new enemy?

Raye:  **_Yes_**!

Serena:  But who is it?

Raye:  That's what I'm trying to _tell_ you!  My dream told me that…Rini would be in danger…from—

Serena:  Oh, Raye, you've been staring at the fire too long!  You know Rini's back in the thirtieth century with…future-me and…*sigh*…that total babe future-Darien…

Mina:  *sigh*  Wish _I_ had a future-husband…or two…

Amy:  Yes, it's quite impossible that Rini could be in any kind of trouble within this timeline, since she's very far in the future…now…

(She trails off as a puff of cotton-candy pink smoke materializes in the middle of the diner.  No one else notices, because everyone else in the restaurant is just unmoving, flat background.  The smoke dissipates, to reveal a little girl with pigtails as pink as bubblegum and a floating black sphere decorated with a very creepy cat face.)

Rini:  Hi guys!  Guess what?  Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm back!

Lita:  _Again_?!

Rini:  Yup!  ^_^  I'm back to _play_ with all of you some more cuz my mommy doesn't have any time for me on account of she's Queen of the _Universe_ and stuff!  So she sent me here to 'get me out of her hair.'  I wonder what that means cuz I wasn't in her hair I was in her jewelry box stealing her Imperium Silver Crystal again even though last time I did I disrupted the space-time continuum, but—

Serena:  Yaaaaaaaaay!  _Rini's_ back!  I'm always annoyed by her and complain a lot when she's here, but I'm happy to see her now!  Wheeee!

Rini:  u.u  Serena, you're so airheaded…

Serena:  Why you little!  (she reaches across Amy's lap to try to strangle Rini, but, being clumsy, falls on her face to the floor)  Owie…

Raye (thinking mysterious thoughts):  _So Rini's back in our time…we have to make sure she stays safe…and away from that kid with the—_

(Wouldn't you know it?  It's time for another commercial break!  Isn't DIC wonderful, cutting out all those unnecessary plot points that would give some semblance of reason to the storyline so we don't have to worry about them?  This time there's an ad for Lucky Charms, one for Children's Motrin, one for the amazing fun of Super Soaker 3 Million, and one for Pull-ups Training Pants.  We now return you to the next scene of 'Sailor Moon,' already in progress.)

Rini (skipping along down the street, singing remarkably off-key):  La la laaaaaaa!  I'm so happy to be back in the twentieth century, aren't you, Luna-P?

Luna P (the cat-orb):  Beep beep beeeep…

Rini:  Yeah!  We should hurry and get to skool so we can meet new friends and stuff and be all normal and not have to be a princess all the time and stuff!  (she seizes Luna P from the air and starts bouncing it like a basketball as she continues to skip)  Laaaaaa!  La la la la laaaaa—oof!

(Rini, in her zeal to go to skool, has collided with a mailbox.  Luna-P goes flying, and Rini chases it to pick it up.  As she leans down to retrieve the toy, she falls over again—she has inherited her mother Serena's clumsy gene, that's for sure.  Just then, a shadow falls over her in exactly the same way it did in the opening summary!  She looks up, and the shadowy figure grins and extends a hand to help her up.  Because she is so cute and therefore completely unwary of strangers, Rini accepts the aide, and soon finds herself continuing her walk to skool beside a rather odd-looking young man with green skin, violet-blue eyes, and black hair shaped into a pompadour style.)

Rini:  So you're starting skool today too…what was your name, again?

Zim:  Zim.  My name is Zim.  (under his breath)  For the twentieth time…gods these humans are mindless…

Rini:  Hmmm?  What'd you say?  Was it crucial evidence that you might not be what you seem?  

Zim:  O.o  What?!  No!  I am _exactly_ what you think I am—a perfectly normal human worm baby just like you.

Rini:  Oh, goodie!  A friend!  It's good cuz we're both gonna be the new kid at skool—we should watch out for each other!  Wanna come over to my house after skool so you can accidentally discover Sailor Moon's true identity?

Zim:  Eh?  'Sailor Moon?'  What is this…'Sailor Moon' you speak of, pink human girl?

Rini:  You don't know about Sailor Moon?  Wow, what planet are _you_ from?

Zim:  Irk—I mean Earth!  I'm from Earth, of course!  That's where I come from, all right!  (muttering)  Two minutes in this human's presence and already my amazing brain-power is lessening…I must be careful around this one—perhaps she has mind-melting abilities and is using them to discover my seeecreeeets…

Rini:  You talk to yourself a whole lot, Zim!  *giggle*  Anyway, Sailor Moon is the mighty Champion of Justice around here.  She always fights off all the bad guys who try to take over the world and stuff!  She rocks!

Zim:  Egad!  The humans already have a defense in place!  Well, we'll _see_ about _this_!  (he points imperiously at Rini)  You!  Rini-girl!  Tell me more about this Sailor Moon…does she have any _weaknesses_?

Rini (completely ignoring Zim's outburst):  _Whoa_, yeah.  She's clumsy, and a crybaby, and not very smart, and she's only a teenage girl, really.

Zim:  Only a girl, eh?  Interesting…

Rini:  But she's really strong when she has to be.  She always does all she can to save the Earth using her Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal and the power of her love and…

Zim (acting very, _very_ interested in this):  Yes, yes, and?  Please, go on!  This is fascinating!  (thinking)  _This pink monkey-child is useful…she'll tell me all I need to know about Sailor Moon, and then I'll have all the data I need to defeat her and conquer this miserable dirt-rock for the Irken Empire!_  (he forgets to keep his thoughts to himself and starts laughing maniacally just as the two reach the skoolyard)  Muhahahahaaaaaaa!  Waaaaaaaaahahahahaha!

Rini:  o.ô  You're funny, Zim.  *giggle*  Now let's go in and meet everybody!  Skool is educational!  And it can be fun when you have a friend!  (she grabs Zim's hand to drag him inside the building)

Zim (grinning evilly—though she doesn't notice):  Yes.  It certainly _will_ be educational to have _you_ for a…friend, Rini-girl.  (he looks down at his hand, which is being crushed by Rini's friendship, scowls, and rips it away from her)  But don't touch me.  Ugh…monkey-germs…

Rini:  Okie dokie!  ^_^

(The third commercial break of the day is inserted, miraculously not cutting anything off.  It features a series of barely distinguishable ads for different life insurance plans.  You didn't need to know that.  Afterwards, the show starts up again, and the scene is now Serena's house.  All of Serena's friends are present, enjoying Mrs. Serena's Mom's world-famous cake, which must be able to regenerate itself because it's always there and always looks exactly the same.)

Lita:  Mmmmm, cake!  Sometime I've gotta get your mom's recipe, Serena!

Serena:  Aw, you don't need it, Lita!  You can cook really good all on your own!

Lita:  *blush*

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat (in that snooty fake Brit accent):  Ai'm just not sure you gahls are giving enough attention to the new threat at hahnd.

Artemis the Other Talking Wonder Cat:  Yeah!  How does sitting around and eating cake get you any closer to finding out who the enemy is?

Mina:  Oh, Artemis, you worry too much, boy!  

Artemis the Other Talking Wonder Cat (grumbling):  'Boy?'  'M not a dog…

Mina:  You know Amy's gonna get all the data we need to find the enemy headquarters even though we know absolutely nothing about who the enemy is or what they look like or even what their intention is!  

Amy (looking up from her laptop):  Yes, I get good grades in school (notice how _she_ says it _right_) and know about computers and therefore I'm always able to solve any problem.

Serena (slapping Amy on the back):  That's why we keep you around, Amy!  Ahahahahaha!

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat (sarcasm?  On a _kids'_ show?):  Aeow, _very_ graceful, Serenah…

Artemis the Other Talking Wonder Cat:  _Graceful_?  Um, Luna?  She didn't do anything clumsy.

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat:  Oh, right.  Um….very…

Artemis the Other Talking Wonder Cat:  Eloquent?  Appropriate?  Tactful?

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat: That's the one.  (assuming her previous sarcastic tone)  _Very_ tactful, Serenah…

Serena:  Yay!  My cat's smarter than me!  More cake, everyone?

Mina:  I wish _I_ had a cake…

Lita:  o.ô  You _do_.

Mina:  Oh, right.  So…enemy?  Amy, how're you coming along with that data?

Amy:  Well, I'm not exactly sure, but…

Raye (finally exploding):  Hel-_lo_!  _I'm_ the only one here who has any idea what's going on!  _I'm_ the one who had the mystical dreams and got the fire-reading!  Why don't you just listen to _me_?!

Mina (pointing at Amy):  Cuz she's the one with the laptop.

(Raye falls over sideways, her body completely stiff as per anime convention.  Everyone else sweatdrops.   You laugh, because it is funny.)

Amy:  As I was saying, I've done some energy readings of the area, and it seems like quite a lot of energy is being used by this one house just a few streets over.  

Mina (gleefully):  And I'll bet the house wasn't _there_ before, _was_ it?

Amy:  How…how did you know?

Mina:  Cuz I'm smart.  ^.^

Artemis the Other Talking Wonder Cat (under his breath):  _And_ things _always_ go like that.

Mina:  Grrrr…(she bonks Artemis on the head, but the actual impact is blocked by huge yellow and pink stars so as not to corrupt the youth)  ^_^  

Lita:  So…a mysterious house that wasn't there before and is using tons of energy, eh?  Sounds like we should go over there and—

Raye:  Hey!  Why is it up to _you_ to make the plan, Lita?

Lita:  Oh, so you think it's _your_ job?

Raye (snottily):  Well of _course_.  _I_ have seniority as a Sailor Scout, after all.

Amy:  Oh my…not _this_ old fight…

Mina:  Well if it's _seniority_ that makes a leader, then _I_ should be in charge!  I was fighting crime as Sailor V _ages_ before _you_ four even knew you had magic powers!

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat:  But ai appeared to Serenah, so that makes _her _the lea—

Serena (she is not listening properly):  Shut up, Luna!  You're always making fun of me!  But when it comes right down to it, _none_ of you meanies could do anything without me and my Moon Wand!  (she stands up and strikes a heroic pose, her long pigtails streaming in an inexplicable wind)  Because I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts, _Sailor Moon_!

(The little tableau ends abruptly when the girls and cats hear a gasp from the doorway to the livingroom.  They look over to see Rini standing in the doorway with her new chum from skool, Zim, who looks quite pleased with himself.)

Rini:  Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, girls!  How was your day at skool?

Mina:  There was skool today?

Lita:  Oh well.

Serena (edging over to nudge Rini conspiratorially):  So, Rini, you gonna introduce us to your new booooyfrieeeeend?

Rini (blushing):  He's not my boyfriend, Serena.  Shut up!  (she slaps Serena across the face, but of course we don't see that)

Serena (holding her face—I wonder why…):  Owchees…

Rini:  This is Zim, my new best friend from skool.  He's new to the neighborhood too.  Zim, this is my stupid…um…_sister_ Serena, and her friends Amy, Lita, Raye, an' Mina.  Oh, and our cat Luna an' Mina's cat Artemis.  They don't talk, so don't talk to them.

Zim (deep in maniacal planning):  Now I know her secret identity...I will destroy them all…(he looks up and notices everyone staring)  Ahem.  Ahaha…yes.  I am Zim, just your average skool child whom you have nothing to fear from.  (he smiles 'endearingly')  Well, I must be going home now.  I'll see you tomorrow at skool, Rini, where we will have perfectly normal human learning fun some more.  

Rini:  'kay.  Byebye, Zimmy!  ^_^

Zim (stalking away):  Geh…stupid humans and their stupid nicknames…when this is all over she'll be the _first_ to get blasted by my laser cannon…(he exits the house)

Raye:  I got a weird vibe from that kid…

Serena:  Oh, Raye, you and your 'weird vibes'…he was just a kid, _obviously_.

Amy (the only sane person in the room):  O.O…………..did any of you notice that he didn't have any ears or nose?  And he was _green_!

Rini:  It's a skin condition.  He told me.

Serena:  See?  Nothing weird about that!

Raye:  I don't know…

Serena:  So!  Rini!  Tell us more about your _boyfriend_!  What's he like?

Rini:  He's _not_ my _boyfriend_!

Mina:  Wish _I_ had a—

Lita:  Oh, would you just shut _up_ about that?!

Mina:  At least I could _get_ a boyfriend!

Lita:  What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Serena:  But you're in love with him, right?  A leeettle _crush_?  Heehee!

Rini:  No!  You're so brainless, Serena!

Amy:  Girls!  Watch out!  Don't drop cake on my laptop!

Raye (thinking amidst this scene of chaos):  _Zim…he just moved here…and the house with all the energy just appeared too…and he's friends with Rini…that face…could he be the one from my drea—_

(Now it's time for 'Sailor Moon Says!'  Heheh, cut…  Everybody listen up, cuz your favorite heroine is gonna impart some really important—eheh—wisdom!)

Sailor Moon (voice over again):  Some people like to spend all their time studying and reading books.

(We see Amy, looking very contented as she opens a book while sitting on the beach.)

Sailor Moon:  But there's so much more to life than skool!

(Serena comes up to Amy and rudely snatches her book away.  Oddly enough, Amy doesn't slap her.  She just smiles sheepishly.)

Sailor Venus (horning in on the voice over):  That's right!  I like to spend my time playing video games and participating in international volleyball tournaments!

(We see Mina, clad in a gym uniform, spiking a volleyball and then doing the 'two fingers up' victory sign.)

Sailor Jupiter:  And I like to cook!

(We see Lita pulling a tray of muffins out of the oven.)

Sailor Mars:  If I wasted my time worrying about English tests, I wouldn't have time to be an award-winning singer/songwriter!

(We see Raye, dressed in a preposterously frilly red dress, belting out a tune on a skool auditorium stage.)

Sailor Mercury:  You guys are right!  I'm missing out on so much by paying attention in skool and doing my homework!

Sailor Moon:  So you see, kids, books aren't everything, and they only get in the way of fun!  

(Sailor Moon appears and does a slightly different pose from before, putting the tip of her index finger to her lips and giggling.)

Sailor Moon:  ^.^  Sailor Moon Says!  Heeheehee!

***

Wow…I had no idea that DIC and Nickelodeon were planning something like this…  I thought it would be bad, but…I'm such…a Sailor Moon fan…and such…a Zim fan…that I must watch more!   Pleeeeeeeeeeease!  Give me more!  I need another new episode!  Don't make me spend months and months in suspense like the people who make 'Dragon Ball Z' are doing!  I neeeeeeeeeeeeed mooooooooooooore!  Eeeeeeeeeeek!  Stay tuned?  There will be more?  O.O  Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  I think the fusion is melting my brain but it makes me smile!  Wheeeee!

***

And thus concludes Episode 1 of 'Sailor Moon Versus the Irken Invasion.'  You are all on the edges of your seats, no?  Heheheheheheh….

_You Just Wait, Earthlings…Doom Is On Its Way…_


	2. An Amazing Battle of Goodness!

Sailor Moon Versus The Irken Invasion

An Invader Zim/Sailor Moon Crossover Story by KidKourage

_You Actually Want To Read More?  Okay…_

          I am really enjoying writing this story.  I don't know why.  It's taking up my valuable time that I should be spending with my actual continuous storyline.  It is also kind of difficult, because the Zim in this story isn't 'mine,' and I don't have Sailor Scout voices either, apart from the occasional Ami.  Ah, well, change of pace and all that.  Hopefully you are having fun too.  Mike certainly is.  He laughs and laughs when I write this…I am lucky to have such a devoted fan.  I love you.

***

Can you believe it?!  More new 'Sailor Moon'…and I didn't even have to wait five years this time!  Isn't this great?  And of all things—crossed with 'Invader Zim!'  Why didn't anyone think of this perfect marketing strategy before?!  I can't wait to see what happens next!  I wonder if there'll be a randomly inserted musical number…I can only hope and watch, I suppose…

***

_Episode 2—An Amazing Battle of Goodness!_

(Enter the really lame—er, great background music.)

Sailor Moon (voice over):  Today on 'Sailor Moon,' the Scouts and I begin our investigation of the mysterious new house in town.

(We see a very strange-looking green house with misshapen windows and a hoard of lawn gnomes and plastic flamingos outside.  It is glowing very spookily.)

Sailor Moon:  Meanwhile, Rini has a play date with her new friend Zim!

(We see Zim being squeezed by the horror that is Rini, who is smiling happily despite the fact that her 'friend' is struggling desperately to escape and seems to be yelling threats at her.)

Sailor Moon:  So why are _they_ at the creepy house?  Oh no!  Watch out Rini!  

(We see Rini go flying—the result of an attack that we don't see on account of that might just spoil the whole plot.  Then we see reaction shots of all the Sailor Scouts going '*gasp!*')

Sailor Moon:  Will we ever be able to defeat this new threat?  Just stay right there…

(Sailor Moon makes her appearance, pointing at the camera with a goofy grin on her face.)

Sailor Moon:  Or I'll punish you!  Tee hee!

(As if that weren't enough evil cuteness for one day, now we have to listen to the theme song.  Again.  'Fighting evil by moonlight…' Somebody shoot me now.)

(The episode starts, and we see the obligatory outside shot of Crossroads Elementary Skool that has to appear before the scene can start so all the slow people in the audience will know that it's taking place at said skool.  And now we're in a normal anime classroom where nobody's moving except the main characters!  Yay!)

Rini (gleefully):  Oh wow, Zim!  You have a dog?

Zim:  o.ô  Yes…that's what I just said.

Rini:  Cool!  A dog!

Mina:  Wish _I_ had a dog…

Rini:  ¬_¬  You're not in this scene, Mina.

Mina:  Oops!  Guess DIC is making weird, nonsensical splices again!  Sorry!  Well, see you later!  (she disappears, and Rini's hair changes color from cotton candy pink to orchid)

Zim:  O.O…………….this 'DIC' is what is responsible for all the madness?  Why are your eyes redder now?

Rini (stupefied):  DIC rules the universe…(she snaps out of it)  Oh, what are you talking about my eyes for, Zimmy?  You're silly.  *giggle*

Zim (still unnerved):  O…kay…(he makes a realization)  Don't call me 'Zimmy!'  Or I will be forced to terminate you!

Rini:  Okie dokie!  ^_^  Hey, can I come over to your house today and accidentally discover your true nature?

Zim:  What?!  My…O.o (he grabs Rini by the collar of her skool uniform and shakes her)  How much do you _know_, pink human?!  _How **much**_?!

Random Little Boy:  Hey, look!  The green kid's yelling at Rini!  That must mean they're in love!

Random Little Girl:  Yeah!  Heehee!  

Zim (stopping his shaking but keeping his grip):  What are you monkeys blathering about?  I am threatening the Rini's life—that isn't a sign of affection, it means I hate her!

Random Little Girl:  Oooo, you said you hate her!  

Other Little Girl:  This is a really juicy scoop!  The two new kids are in love!

Rini (thinking?  Is that possible?):  _He just said…and he's yelling…but Darien always used to yell at stupid Usa—Serena and say he couldn't stand her…and they're my Mommy an' Daddy now so that must mean…_

(Blushing furiously, she raises her little pink hand and proceeds to slam it into Zim's face.  Though that frame of film is cut, obviously.  Beating up aliens isn't good behavior.)

Zim (falling off his seat with the impact of the imaginary slap):  Ow!  Sweet mother of…

Rini (eyes now full of tears):  Don't you even think for a minute that I like you one bit, Zim!  I…I hate you too!  (she runs out of the room even though class is about to start, and hides around the corner, thinking to herself)  _That was the right thing to do, right?  Now he'll fall in love with me for sure!  I am sure smart, boy oh boy…^_^_  (she pauses as she hears approaching footsteps)  _Oh goodie, here he comes to apologize!  I'm gonna trip him.  Heehee!  How cute I am!_

(Rini sticks out her cute little white-with-red-bow-shoe-ed foot and, predictably, Zim falls over it.  What?  He actually was coming to apologize?  No way!)

Zim:  Ack!  (he glares up at Rini)  Why in the names of the Almighty Tallest did you _do_ that, Rini-girl?

Rini:  'Almighty _What_sis?'

Zim:  O.o  Oops.  Nothing.  Pay no attention to my words.  (he gets up and brushes himself off)  Just listen to me.  (he points a finger in her face)  I have no idea what is going on in your mind, and you are very annoying, but unfortunately you are crucial to my pla—ah…play!  ^_^*  That's right, my _play_!  I'm putting on a play with me…and my dog…after skool today!  

Rini:  Ooooo, neato!

Zim:  u.u  Yes.  Yes it is.  But I need a girl to play the…girl…in the play. You would be _honored_, I'm sure, to—

Rini:  Be in a play?!  Gnarly!

Zim:  u.o Heh?

Rini:  Yay!  Of course I'll come over to your house after skool today to practice for your play!  That's so cool and good and nice!  Oh, Zimmy, you're my best friend!  (she grabs Zim and hugs him quite painfully just like we already saw in the opening summary that is always giving things away and making the show boring)

Zim:  O_o  Aaaaaaaaaaah!  Get away from me, you little pink freak-girl!  (he desperately tries to free himself)  Take your filthy hands _off_ me before I—

(DIC and Nickelodeon decided to kill two birds with one stone this time—inserting a cut that would make it possible to fit in a commercial break here, _and_ to interrupt Zim's tirade before he says something to corrupt the youth!  Yay for them and their smartness!  Today's first group of ads include the Britney Spears Pepsi evil—apparently wet white T-shirts _don't_ corrupt the youth—and a locally-made commercial for a boating store on Route 130.  You can tell it was shot by a home video camera.  Now it's time to return to the wonderful wonder of 'Sailor Moon!'  Apparently, the nature of time has been warped and it's after skool now.  And now that the unnecessary learning phase of the day has passed, the older heroines of the show are ready to get down to the really _important_ business of the afternoon!) 

Serena:  So…what do you think of my plan?

Raye:  Er…

Mina:  It'll work for sure!  

Serena:  Really?  

Lita:  Yeah!  How can it _not_?

Serena (developing star-shaped white blobs in her eyes):  Oh…you guys are so great…I love you!  (she jumps on Mina and Lita, bawling hysterically)  

Raye:  Um…

Serena:  Thank you, thank you!  (she separates from her friends and poses determinedly)  Now…to go sprain my ankle outside Darien's apartment so he'll save me and stay up all night with me at the hospital and say he loves me and will protect me forever!

Raye (exhibiting her—heheh—_fiery_ temper):  That's not what we're supposed to be concentrating on, here!

Serena:  *sniff*  Why are you always so mean to me, Raye?

Raye:  Because you have no brain whatsoever, meatball head!

Serena:  *gasp!*  How _dare_ you make mention of my hairstyle at a time like this!

Lita:  Oh, boy, here we go again…

Mina:  They always fight…yep, all the time.

Amy (looking up from her laptop):  Well, everyone, I've gotten a complete structural readout on the mysterious house…everyone?  (she stares at the argument at hand, and sweatdrops)  Don't you think we should…

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat (running into the room):  It's true!  It's true!  The new house in town is the secret hoem base of the new enemy!  We've gaht to get oeva there to destroy it!

Serena:  My cat says we should do stuff!  Let's roll, Sailor Scouts!

Raye, Lita, and Mina (jumping to their feet and posing):  Yeah!

Amy:  ¬_¬………………….

Serena:  Hey!  Amy!  That means you too!

Amy (grumbling to herself as she stands up):  The greatest mind in the city and I'm overshadowed by a talking cat…

Raye:  Now!  Let's transform!

Serena (all pouty):  Hey…that's _my_ line…

Amy (exploding):  Can you airheads just shut up and transform so we can get this pathetic farce _over_ with and I can go back to reading John Nash's theories of economics?!

Serena:  Well hey, Ames, you don't have to get all screamy…you can learn about the icky gnomes when we get back.

(Everyone else in the room falls over sideways stiffly, then suddenly appears back in standing position microseconds later.  Then the most important part of the episode happens—the transformation sequences!  These are never subject to cuts…though they are hardly crucial to the plot and consist of file footage played the exact same way in nearly every episode.  Yay!)

Serena:  Now…(she rips her gaudily-decorated brooch off the front of her shirt and holds it up)  Moon…Crisis…_Power_!

(She spins around amidst sparkles and hearts and butterfly patterns, undressed at first but acquiring the various different parts of a new outfit as the 'transformation' progresses.  By the time the disco music is over, she is wearing a white bathing suit with a big red bow on the chest and transparent pink shoulders, covered by a white skirt with rainbow-colored stripes around the bottom hem.  She has also developed red discs on her trademark meatball hairstyle, long white gloves, and knee-high red boots.  She poses.)

Raye:  Mars…Crystal…_Power_!

Lita:  Jupiter…Crystal…_Power_!

Mina:  Venus…Crystal…_Power_!

Amy:  Mercury…Crystal…_Power_!

(They whirl around and gain new clothes too, each in their own special colors.  Mars is red, Jupiter is green, Venus is yellow-orange, and Mercury is blue.  They, too, pose.)

Sailor Moon:  Now, to go defeat the new enemy!

Luna the Talking Wonder Cat:  Ai'll lead the way!

(The five girls and their mascot dash off in the direction of the energy house.  Meanwhile, Rini is just finding out that she has been horribly lied to by her bestest buddy.  Or is she?  Maybe she still hasn't realized, knowing her.  This next scene should prove just how dense she really is!)

Zim:  Muhahahahaaaaaaa!  Now that I have you trapped here, your sister will be _sure_ to come and rescue you!  And then…I will destroy her with my amazing…_amazingness_!

Rini (tied to a chair, yet still happy):  Gee, Zim!  You sure are good at playing the part of the evil villain!  ^_^  And your doggie's so cuuuuute!

Gir (rolling around on the floor):  Whyyyyy is da girl so pink?  _Whyyyyyyyy_ is da _girl_ so _pink_?!  

Rini:  Heehee!  And this play's really lifelike!

Zim:  o_ô  That's because it _is_ life, Rini-human.  I really am pretty evil, and I'm really going to destroy your sister.

Rini:  Hmmm…so Serena's in the play too?

Zim:  O.O

Rini:  But how come you wanna kill _her_?  Sure she's dumb, but she's not—

Zim:  Shut your air-hole!  I will hear no more of your pointless misunderstandings!  Listen to me.  (he gets right in her face)  I know that your sister is Sailor Moon.

Rini (sort-of catching on, but not really):  Uh oh.

Zim:  Correct.  And you are my bait to get her to come here.

Rini:  Oh my!

Zim:  So…you get it now?

Rini:  Oh, sure!  ^.^  Why didn't you tell me it was a play about Sailor Moon _before_?

Gir:  We's in a play?!  (he dances a bit)  …I'm gonna go get my socks!  (he squeeks away)

Zim (pushed to the very brink of rage):  **_There is no play_**!

(Just then, there is a loud thud from outside the door.  The noise repeats a few times, and finally it falls open and Sailor Jupiter falls through onto the floor.)

Sailor Moon (making her dramatic entrance):  _I'll_ say there's not!  (she trips over the fallen Jupiter)  Yeee!

Sailor Mars (striding into the room):  We're here to _stop_ your evil scheme!

Sailor Venus (standing beside Mars and posing):  Even though we don't know what it is!

Sailor Mercury (taking her place):  Your days of plotting are over!

Sailor Jupiter:  Get off me!  (she gets up, throwing off Sailor Moon, and gets into position)  Um…yeah!

Sailor Moon:  Owie…

Zim (glaring at the intrusion):  Who are you to think you can break down the door of an Irken Invader?

Sailor Moon (tottering to her feet):  I'm…I'm Sailor Moon!  The Champion of Justice!  In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!  (she does her 'I love you in sign language' pose and finishes primly)  And that means you.

Rini (kicking her feet happily):  Yaaaaaay!  Sere—Sailor Moon's here to save me!  Hee…this is a good play…

Zim:  o.ô  _This_…is the mighty Sailor Moon?  ………….I laugh at you!  Wahahahahaaaaaaaa!

Sailor Moon:  Well of _course_ I'm Sailor Moon!  Duh!  And now, shorty, I'm gonna rescue my daughter—I mean sister…and defeat you!  In the name of the moon!

Zim:  …hahahaha—heh?  (he narrows his eyes at the five intruders—where Luna got off to I don't know)  Pitiful humans!  You have no idea who you are dealing with!

Sailor Venus:  Well, you've got us there!  Ahahaha…^.^*

Sailor Jupiter:  Yeah…who are you, anyway?  We really have no clue!

Sailor Mercury (muttering angrily):  We just followed the talking _cat_ without doing any proper _research_ first.

Zim:  You wish to know who I am?  Well…I will show you!  Prepare for imminent fear, for I am—

(Aren't commercial breaks super?!?!?!  Just as things start getting scary, they're always there to remind you that you can go to the store and buy many good things.  How nice of them!  Be glad that you have the opportunity to purchase S'more Ritzes and Nestle's Quik, and that you can go see 'Stuart Little 2' starring Michael J. Fox!  Oh well…no more fun for another few minutes.  *grumble*  The _show's_ back.)

Sailor Venus:  Oh, wow, so you're really an alien sent here by your overlords to conquer Earth and wipe out all life here so they can use it as a supply warehouse planet?

Zim (exasperated):  Yes!  Why do you humans insist on repeating everything that I say?!

Sailor Jupiter:  Alien or not, he looks pretty weak.  Let's just step on him an' go get ice-cream.

Zim:  **_Weak_**?!  I'll show you, you disgusting dirt-beings!  (he rises on his mech legs and whips out a huge laser gun)  Come on and fight!  We will _see_ who is weak!  …and it will be _you_!  Bwahahahahaaaa…I am very amazing…

Sailor Mercury (getting a reading on her blue goggle-thingies):  Be careful, girls.  That weapon is radiating a very large amount of ener—

Sailor Moon:  _Sailor Soldiers—I mean Scouts_!  **_Attack_**!

Sailor Jupiter:  _Fi_-nally!  Action!  Eat this, alien!  Jupiter…Thunder…_Crash_!

Sailor Mercury:  *sigh*

Zim (really not paying attention):  Muhahahahahaaaaaaa!  Ahaha—O.O…aaaaaaaaaah!  (he throws himself to the floor, narrowly missing being struck by lightning.  The couch is not so lucky.)  …what kind of humans _are_ you?!

Sailor Mars:  Ones with really awesome supa powaas!  It's my turn!  Mars…Flame…_Sniper_!  (she fires an arrow of fire toward our friend Zim)

Zim (cringing in fear):  .…….ô…….ha!  You missed!  Again!  You have missed twice and have failed to inflict any damage on me whatsoever!  

Sailor Mars (smugly):  Except that your head's on fire.

Zim:  What?  ………O.O  Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  (he runs around screaming for a bit until realizing that the best solution is to simply pull his wig off and stomp on it)  Uhn uhn uhn!  Die you stupid fire!  _Die_!

Sailor Mercury:  Hmmm…antennae…his hair was merely part of a disguise…

Rini:  *gasp!*  My friend's really an alien?

Zim (whirling to face her):  Yes!  For the last time, yes!  I am not a native of your worthless trash land!  (he removes his contact lenses and throws them down angrily)  _See_?!  My disguise was _brilliant_, I know, so of course you were taken in!  But now even something as stupid as _you_ must get it!

Rini:  But…but you're…my friend…

Zim:  I am _not_ your friend!  I told you—I hate you!  I hate _all_ you humans and I want you to perish in the flames of my greatness!

Sailor Mars:  Well if it's _flames_ you want, I'm happy to help!  Mars…Fire…

Sailor Venus:  Hey, you already got to attack!  I have to now, so that we all get a turn to have our attack sequences played!  

Sailor Mars:  Oh, right.

Sailor Venus:  Venus…Love Chain…_Encircle_!

Zim:  o.ô  These attacking words are getting really annoying…augh, it's tight!  (apparently the supposed 'Love Chain' has 'Encircled,' and Zim is trapped at one end of it whilst Venus holds the other)

Sailor Venus:  Urk…I've got 'im…now, Sailor Moon, now!

Sailor Moon:  But…um…what attack do I do…the one for healing or the one for vaporizing or what?

Sailor Mercury:  Vaporizing!  Isn't it _obvious_?!  Just _do_ it before I wipe you all out with my Shine Aqua Illusion!

Zim (mockingly):  'Shine Aqua Illusion?'  Ack!

Sailor Venus (pulling on the Love Chain):  Well, that's what you get.  Would you hurry up, Sailor Moon?  This thingy's cutting into my hand.

Sailor Moon:  But I'm just not sure!  Waaaaaa!

Zim:  Ha!  Your so-called Champion of Justice is hesitant!  And so you will all face the wrath of Irken technology!  (at the top of his voice)  **_Gir_**!  **_Come to your Master_**!

Gir (squeeking into the room, holding a spoon):  I found my sock!

Sailor Moon:  Awwwwwww!  It's a cute doggie!  (she runs over to Gir)

Sailor Venus (dropping the chain):  Ooooo, yeah!  (she goes too)

Sailor Jupiter:  Neat!  (likewise)

Sailor Mars:  Wonder what breed it is!  (and her too)

Sailor Mercury:  Um, guys?  Aren't we supposed to be…(she pauses, as if listening to an inner voice)…but that's just _stupid_!  Why would we let—when we could just—but…if you say so.  *sigh*  (she puts on a brainless smile and skips over to Gir)  I _love_ doggies!

Zim (looking very pleased with his genius):  Heheheh…so mindless…(he turns to Rini)  I should thank you for being the perfect representative for your species and exposing your kind's weaknesses…but I _won't_ because you didn't help me at _all_ it was _all me _for _I am the mighty Invader Zim_!

Rini:  …………………..

Zim:  Now!  Gir!  Shed your disguise and attack the Sailor-females!

Gir:  Hokie dokie!  Whee!  (he unzips his dog suit and leaps out)  I'm not wearin' pants!

Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter:  *gasp!*

Sailor Mars:  I'm getting a bad vibe from that little robot…

Sailor Moon:  Oh, Raye, he's even cuter like this!  It's just a little thing…

Gir:  I'm hungry!

Sailor Moon:  Awww!  ^.^  See?  It's so sweet!

Gir (turning to stare at Sailor Moon):  Mmmmmmm, meatballs!  I'm gonna eat you!  (he lunges at Sailor Moon and attaches himself to her head, chomping down on one of her buns)  Yummy meat hair!  

Sailor Moon:  Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!  (she starts running around in circles shrieking)  My hair my _hair_ my **_hair_**!

Sailor Jupiter (staring):  What do you think we should do?

Sailor Venus:  Well…she _is_ our leader…

Sailor Mars:  Even though it _is_ funny…

Sailor Mercury (vaguely evilly):  We should attack the robot.

Sailor Venus:  But we might hit Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mercury (matter-of-fact):  But we might hit the robot.  

Sailor Venus:  Oh, right!  That's true!  Okay!  Venus…

Sailor Mercury (holding up a hand to stop Venus):  Oh no…allow me.  (she strikes her attack pose)  Mercury…Aqua…Rhapsody!

(The torrent of water that sprays forth from Mercury's most powerful attack engulfs both Sailor Moon and Gir, but fortunately doesn't kill either.)

Sailor Moon:  *cough sputter*  Mercury!  Watch where you're shooting that!

Sailor Mercury:  I _was_.

Gir:  Whee!  Surf's up!

Zim:  O.O…………..(to himself)  That one has the power of…water…the accursed wet liquid…it isn't the Moon-human I have to worry about—it's the blue one…

Rini (thinking again?  Three times in one day?!):  _Zim's not my friend?  It can't be…he **must** love me because that's how it **always** goes in shows like this!  I won't believe it!  I've gotta stop Sailor Moon and the others from hurting him…but I've gotta stop him from hurting them too…what will I do?  I'm so confused!_

(Just then, there is an ominous rumbling sound from outside, and the house begins to shake slightly.  The girls, unsurprisingly, fall over and scream a bit because they are girls and girls do things like that when the ground shakes.  For his part, Gir falls over too—just to be like his new best pals.  Only Zim appears unperturbed, simply walking over to where he dropped his laser gun, retrieving it, and turning to aim it at the Scouts.)

Zim:  Now your doom is _surely_ at hand.

Sailor Jupiter:  You couldn't _possibly_ hit us _all_ with that little toy at _once_!

Sailor Mars:  Yeah!  We can totally dodge with our super speed powers!

Zim:  Oh…I needn't hit you at _all_, _really_.  Even if I don't you'll all be destroyed soon enough—along with your entire miserable species!

Sailor Venus:  What're you talking about? 

Zim:  Eheh…eheheheheheh…waaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaa!

Sailor Mercury (processing data with her goggles):  Oh no…suddenly there are huge energy concentrations…right above us!

Sailor Moon (totally inappropriately, given the previous statement):  Speak _English_, Mercury!

Zim:  Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!  _This_ is the hour of my _triumph_!  You see…that sound you heard?  That was…(he smiles at the girls at continues in very ominous tones)…the Arma—

(Whee!  'Sailor Moon Says' time!  You've been waiting so long for just this moment, huh?  Well now it's here!  Thrill as the Sailor Scouts tell you how to live your lives, which are meaningless without their advice!)

Sailor Moon (voice-over):  Sometimes people get into fights at skool or in the neighborhood.

(We see Lita walking down the street.  She is approached by a trio of would-be muggers and proceeds to beat them senseless and throw them over her head.)

Sailor Moon:  But fighting can lead to trouble!

Sailor Jupiter:  That's right!  I've been expelled from six different skools for defending myself against my violent classmates!  And lots of people are afraid of me now!

(We see Lita, looking mighty tough, sitting all by herself with her lunch.  Several other students pass by, looking fearful, and then start whispering and pointing at her.)

Sailor Jupiter:  I really should've learned to control my temper.

Sailor Moon:  Yes!  But now Lita's an upstanding citizen and even a Sailor Scout—a Champion of Justice who defends the people of Tokyo—I mean this nameless, definitely _American_ city—from evil!

(We see Sailor Jupiter throwing punches at a sinister-looking man with long silver hair and a cape.  When this fails, she blasts him with her Jupiter Thunder.  He is fried to a crisp.)

Sailor Mars:  We all work hard to save everyone!

Sailor Venus:  Yeah!

(We see the other Sailor Scouts doing their magical attacks and vaporizing various evil monsters.)

Sailor Mercury:  And we get stronger all the time!  Even I can defeat the bad guys now, and all I used to be able to do was that weak Mercury Bubbles thing that didn't hurt anyone!

(We see Sailor Mercury totally blowing away a scary-looking female demon with an even scarier-looking water attack called Aqua Mirage—it was only in the 'SuperS Mercury Special,' even though it was just about the coolest move ever in the history of Sailor Scouts—can't have Mercury overshadowing Sailor Moon, see.  ¬.¬)

Sailor Moon:  So remember, kids, violence and fighting aren't the answers to your problems—upgraded magical powers are!

(Sailor Moon twirls around to face the 'camera' and smiles cutely.)

Sailor Moon:  Sailor Moon Says!  ^_^

***

Oh, man!  Could this get any better?!  The greatest forces in the universe are about to collide!  At least…I think they are…can't be sure with that last cut obscuring what Zim was about to say, but…gotta have hope!  The Sailor Scouts versus the Irken Armada!  Ooooo, I wonder if Red and Purple will be there?  That would be so cool!  O.o………..uh oh…now I've gotta wait for the next episode!  But I can't!  I can't!  I—ice-cream!  There's ice-cream!  Thanks, Mommy!  I'll eat it and forget that the scene of Rini being attacked in the opening didn't actually happen in this episode!  Yaaaaaay!

***

Well, that's the end of Episode 2 of 'Sailor Moon Versus The Irken Invasion!'  What could possibly happen next?  What horrendously obvious cuts will be made?  And most importantly—what commercials will be aired between those annoying segments of actual show?!  Find out next time!

_Oh Yes…Doom Is Impending…_


	3. The Great Big Final Showdown of Love and...

Sailor Moon Versus The Irken Invasion

An Invader Zim/Sailor Moon Crossover Story by KidKourage

_Oh My Gods There's **More**?!_

          Hello, friends.  I call you 'friends' because if you like this story then you are very nice friends!  ^_^  Oooo, already with the horribly constructed sentences that have many prepositional phrases that make them clunky and hard to read!  Well, it's certainly been a crazy week I've spent writing this thing…and finally it will draw to a close.  I am glad.  I am also glad because I am not a penguin.  O.o

***

Oh, I hope that this wonderful chain of events that is happening to me just keeps _on_ happening!  This new season of 'Sailor Moon' rocks so hot, and it should never end, ever!  Uh oh…what's this…'final episode?!'  _What_?!  After all that waiting, only three lousy episodes?!  I'm so angry, angry, angry that…wait, show's starting.  Must watch.  Rant later.  *drool*

***

_Episode 3—The Great Big Final Showdown of Love and Truth!_

(Once again with the tinny jewelry box music.)

Sailor Moon (voice over):  This time on 'Sailor Moon,' everything happens and it's all really bad and stuff!

(We see the Sailor Scouts looking quite disturbed at the fact that there is a humongous spaceship hovering over the city.)

Sailor Moon:  Who's behind the mysterious appearance of the spooky spaceship?  Can it really be that Rini's friend Zim wants to destroy the Earth?

(We see Rini go flying—the result of an attack that we don't see on account of that might just spoil the whole plot.  Then we see reaction shots of all the Sailor Scouts going '*gasp!*'  Wait…we saw that last time too…well, maybe this time it'll actually _happen_.)

Sailor Moon:  He won't get away with it if the Sailor Scouts have anything to do with it!  But how will we stop the evil Irken Empire?  Just stay right there…

(By now you know the drill—it's Sailor Moon doing something cute at you.)

Sailor Moon:  And send DIC all your money!  *giggle!*

(As a very special treat, we have something totally different for you today!  It's…the 'Sailor Moon Theme Song!'  Oh, yay, we haven't heard that in ages!  Let's sing along like the mindless preskoolers we are!  'Never running from a real fight—she is the one named Sailor Moon!')

(This episode begins right where the last one left off—forcing you, the audience, to remember from one day to the next what's going on.  Wow!  Nickelodeon and DIC are giving you credit for having some intelligence!  What a concept!  Anyhow, the scene is at Zim's 'mysterious house,' where the five Sailor Scouts have been 'doing battle' with the alien as little pink Rini watches from captivity—she's tied to a chair.  Wish she's been gagged too…)

Rini:  Oh no!  What was that rumbling sound that I heard?

Sailor Moon:  Yeah, I really have no idea!

Zim:  ¬_¬………….is it just me or are these sailor-humans really, _really_ stupid?  _Ijusttoldyouthat_!  

Sailor Jupiter:  You did?  I don't remember that…

Sailor Venus:  Yeah, mind saying it again?

Sailor Mercury:  _Or_ we could just go outside and see for our_selves_.

Sailor Moon (turning to Mercury, shocked):  Mercury!  You know we can't go out there yet!  We hafta stand around and let Zim threaten us some more so people can think we might not win this battle!

Sailor Venus:  Yeah, duh!  Did you forget, girl?  If we don't get a little scared first, how can we act all especially brave and overcome all odds to win later?

Zim:  Eh?  What're you talking about?  What's going on here?

Gir (waving his arms wildly):  Hiiiiiiiiiiii!  I'm a cute robot!  Over here!

Sailor Mercury:  *sigh*  Fine.  (without any feeling whatsoever)  So, Zim, how bad do you think you're gonna beat us today?

Zim:  Oh…very bad indeed!  Yes!  You will be sorely defeated by the might of the Irken Armada and destroyed until every molecule of your being screams for mercy!  _Andyouwillgetnone_!  And your ugly little planet?  Reduced to smoking rubble to be rebuilt at the whim of the Almighty Tallest!  Muhahahahaaaaaaaaa!

Sailor Moon:  *gasp!*  Oh no!  You…bad person!

Sailor Venus:  You can't just go around messing up people's homes like that!

Sailor Jupiter:  Yeah!  

Zim:  Oh, I think I can.  Just look outside, girls.  I think you'll find that the Armada is _very_ well-equipped to do just that!

Sailor Moon:  Outside?  But what's…

Sailor Jupiter:  I'll bet the _Armada's_ outside, isn't it?!  

Sailor Venus:  We should run out there and look at it!

Sailor Mercury:  ………………………..

(With that, the Sailor Scouts throw open the door to Zim's house and run outside onto the lawn.  They quickly notice that the sky has turned completely black, and that all the lights in the city have mysteriously gone out—'Sailor Moon' villains always do this, and I have dubbed it 'the magic trick of the day.'  They turn their gazes skyward, only to see a big giant spaceship hanging in the air above the city.  It is very big.)

Sailor Jupiter:  Oh man!  What's with that big giant spaceship that just appeared there?

Rini (trying to hop over on her chair):  I wanna see!  I wanna see!

Sailor Mars:  I'm getting a really bad vibe from that big giant spaceship…(the other Scouts turn to look at her in surprise, as this is the first time she's spoken in this episode)  What?  It's giving off really bad vibes, I said!

Sailor Moon (collapsing in tears):  I'm scared!  Waaaaaaaaaaah!  We'll never be able to stop _that_!

Zim (joining the girls outside):  So…you admit defeat already?  As you should!  For the mighty…um…_might_ of the Irken invasion is far too great for you five stupid humans to do anything about!

Sailor Moon:  Waaaaah!  You're right!  Let's give up without a fight, guys.  I don't want to see any of you die again!

Sailor Mars:  We died before?

Sailor Mercury:  Remember?  Before the battle with Queen Beryl?  We all got killed by the Doom and Gloom Girls?

Sailor Venus:  No…I thought we just got captured.  I'm pretty sure we didn't die.

Sailor Jupiter:  We helped Sailor Moon in spirit form, but that was because we were somewhere else, not because we were _dead_.  

Sailor Moon:  Gosh, Mercury, you sure are acting weird today.  I just said that because…er…I dunno why, why did I?

(Everyone in the scene falls over sideways like in the last episode and the one before that and all the others too.)

Zim:  Are you surrendering or what?  I haven't got all day—I've gotta hurry if I'm gonna be in time to fire the first volley in Earth's organic sweep.

Sailor Mars:  Surrender?  As if!  

Zim:  Well then I'll just have to take you prisoner.  Gnomes!  Capture the sailor-females!

(The fleet of garden gnomes activate and roll forward to grab the Sailor Scouts in their iron grips.  All five of them.)

Sailor Moon:  Hey!  You're not supposed to capture _me_!  You're just supposed to capture my four best friends!  _Now_ how am I supposed to come save them with the power of love?

Zim:  o.ô  I have no idea what you're talking about.  You are _all_ my prisoners, and we are _all_ going to the Massive so I can present you to my Tallest and get a really big commendation for doing such a good job as an Invader.  They pretty much worship the ground I walk on, you know.  Now…to use my amazing teleportation powers to teleport us onto the spaceship!

(Bet you didn't know Zim had amazing teleportation powers, didja?  Well, this is a crossover with 'Sailor Moon,' after all.  It would appear as though our Irken friend has inherited some of the obligatory powers of every typical anime villain—including teleportation.  Yay!  The six disappear all mysteriously, leaving Rini and Gir behind.)

Rini:  Wait!  Wait!  I wanna go too!  (she looks down at her feet miserably)  What'm I gonna do now?

Gir:  Hey, pinky!  Wanna play tiddlywinks?!

Rini:  Oooooooo, you wanna be my friend?

Gir (dreamily):  You're sooooo piiiiiink…I like pink…

Rini:  But I can't play if I'm all tied up like this so what should we do?

Gir (shrugging):  Ah kin untie ya…eeeeeeeeeeeeheehee!  (he dances around the room in usual Gir fashion)

Rini:  Oh, goodie!  (thinking—suddenly she has half a brain, even though she didn't before)  _Now I can go save the girls and be a real hero so they'll like me!_

(Even though Gir hasn't been seen to untie Rini yet, she is now untied.  Guess they didn't think it was necessary to show the actual untying.  Or the restraints just disintegrated miraculously.  Oh, well.  Rini gets up from her chair and skips over to the door.)

Rini:  I'm gonna go to the spaceship now!  I hope I get there in time to help Sailor Moon and also have some nice emotional dialogue where I cry cuz Zim doesn't love me!

Gir:  Okee dokee!  See ya later!  (he waves for a second, then turns on the TV and starts laughing hysterically at…)

(Commercial for Jif Peanut Butter!  It's the peanut butter that shows you care about your kids more than any other choice of peanut butter!  If you buy Skippy, your kids will _know_ you don't love them, so fool them by buying Jif!  Oh, and did you know that it takes four cups of Lysol to equal the cleaning power of just one cup of Pine-Sol?  You'd have to be an _idiot_ not to see that Pine-Sol is the better buy, especially cuz that nice lady with the braids says so, and she is very smart!  Well, now that the commercials have told you how you should live your life, it's time to get back to the show!  Aw…but wait, be glad, cuz now the Sailor Scouts are on the Massive!)

Sailor Jupiter:  Where are we?

Sailor Mercury:  We're on the alien spaceship, obviously.  That's where Zim said he was taking us, and anyway all this technology is much too advanced…to…be…(she trails off as she takes note of all the really awesome computer-y stuff all over the bridge of the Massive.  If it's possible to be in love with such things, then Mercury certainly is)…wow…

Zim:  Yes, yes, it is very amazing.  u.u  Of course your human brain can't _begin_ to comprehend—

Sailor Mercury (pointing):  A matter transporter!  (she looks around, and gasps anew)  And that's a navigational tracking system!  And…is that a photon energy cannon?!

Zim:  u.o…o.o…the human knows of our technology?  But how?  Oh, no matter.  It's not like you know how to _work_ any of it even if you _do_ know what it is.  (he grins cheerily at his prisoners)  Well!  Time to go throw you five at the feet of the Tallest!  

Sailor Mars:  You keep saying that—'Tallest.'  Who're they?

Zim:  Who are…who are _they_?!  The Almighty Tallest are the absolute rulers of the entire Irken _Empire_, which extends across several hundred _light_ years and is expanding every _day_!  A command from them is _law_ on over _2,000_ planets!  _How can you not have heard of them_?!

Sailor Jupiter:  They sound pretty funky to me.  (yay for unnecessary slang!)

Sailor Moon:  I'm scared!

Sailor Venus:  Wish _I_ had an Almighty Tallest…or two…

Zim (smacking his forehead in frustration):  Just come on!  

(He walks away.  Oh, didn't you know?  Since the commercial break the gnomes have evaporated into thin air and pretty much nothing is holding the Scouts captive other than the fact that they really can't get off the ship unless they want to just _fall_ off it and die on impact.  Still, rather than even _trying_, they follow Zim like a troupe of sheep.  Well, all except Mercury.)

Sailor Mercury (still staring dazedly):  All that…power…

Sailor Mars (returning and grabbing Mercury's arm):  Come on!  We're following Zim to our doom at the hands of whatever it is these Tallest people are now!  

Sailor Mercury:  Oh…okay…(she is dragged away)

(The girls are led down several twisty, stereotypically dark hallways until Zim finds the door he's looking for.)

Sailor Venus (pointing at the lifeforms guarding the door):  Hey, look, more aliens like Zim!

Zim (whirling on Venus):  _Fool_!  I am _nothing_ like these pathetic guard-drones!  _I_ am an _Invader_!  (he turns back around and fixes the guards with an imperious stare)  I am here to see the Tallest.

Div (you are so happy now, no?):  O.o……..Zim?

Vix (waving happily and grinning):  Yo, shrimp!  Howzit goin'?

Sailor Jupiter:  Hey, she said some slang words!  _Tubular_!

Div:  Are these…things…your _prisoners_, Zim?

Vix (staring at Sailor Moon's head):  Meatballs…mmmmm…

Zim:  Yes, of course they are.  (getting irritated)  And I'd _like_ to hand them over to the _Tallest_ now, so—

Sailor Moon:  Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!  It's on my _head_!  Gettit off!  Gettit _off_!  (she runs around in circles wailing)

Vix (latched on tight):  Whee!  Faster!  Faster!

Sailor Mars:  Don't worry, I'll get 'er!  Mars…Flame…_Sniper_!  (she fires off her fire arrow at Vix, who falls off Sailor Moon in surprise—but doesn't get hit)

Vix:  Oof!  Heeeey, I was _just_ ridin' the _meat-_head creature…(she gets to her feet, a wild gleam in her eyes)  You wanna fight?  Then I'll show you what Imperial Guards can do!  Come on, Div!

Div:  Are you sure that's—

Sailor Venus:  Venus…Love and Beauty…_Shock_!

Vix (leaping to the side):  Ooooo, shiny!  That's a pretty attack you've got there, girlie.  But guess what!  (she looks really super crazy now)  _I've got a shock staff_!  Woooo!  Go me!  (she runs at Venus to shock her real good)

Sailor Venus:  Oh no!

Sailor Jupiter (jumping in front of Venus):  Stand back!  I'll karate kick her in a really super-powered way!  

Div:  That's not really that good an ide—

Vix:  Bonzai!  (she ducks Jupiter's flying kick and jabs the Scout with her staff)  Now _that's_ a _shock_!

Sailor Jupiter:  Owie…

Sailor Moon:  Oh no!  My friend is hurt!

Zim:  Brainless guard-female!  Stop damaging my prisoners!

Div:  Yeah, Vix, quit being so loud!  You're gonna get the Tallest out he—

(Just then, the door the group has been standing around outside of for so long slides open in a very technological way.  There isn't any spooky fog, though, a fact which does not pass unnoticed.)

Sailor Venus:  Hey, how come there's no spooky fog?

Red (leaning out the door looking quite annoyed):  What in the name of _me_ is going _on_ out here?

Sailor Mercury:  So _you're_ the Talles—

Sailor Moon (pointing):  *gasp!*  Who are _you_?!

Sailor Mercury:  ¬_¬……………………..

(But we're gonna hafta wait a few minutes to see if Sailor Moon gets her answer, cuz it's now time for another commercial break!  You really should buy a set of Blo-Pens, you know.  Special offer!  They come with magic markers!  How can you go wrong with that?  You should probably also check out 'Like Mike' at your local movie theater, and eat some Pop-Tarts while drinking Capri Sun orange juice.  Did you do all that?  Okay, then, you can have more show.)

Sailor Mars (pointing at Red):  You're Zim's evil overlord, the one who rules the evil Empire and controls this spaceship with your evil might?

Red:  *blink blink*  What the…?

Div (bowing nervously):  We're very sorry for the disturbance, my Tallest.  Zim brought some prisoners on board from that planet below us and my partner was a little overzealously making sure that you were safe.

Vix:  Yup!  ^_^  I fried 'er real good.

Sailor Moon:  You hurt my friend Jupiter.  Waaaaaaaaaah!

Sailor Jupiter:  Hey, _I'm_ the one who got shocked, here—why are _you_ crying?

Purple (coming over to the door):  Hey, Laser Brain, who're you talking…to…(he trails off as he catches sight of Zim and the girls)  o.o

Zim (sweeping a low bow):  My Tallest.  Now that you're both here I can present you with these prisoners I daringly captured on—

Purple:  _Zim_?!  Oh, great!  That's just _great_!  (he slaps Red upside the head, but at the last second the 'camera' switches to a shot of Sailor Venus looking at nothing)

Red:  Ow!  

Purple:  I _told_ you not to push the button.  So what did you do?  You _pushed the button_!  (he points at Zim)  And now we've got a _Zim_ infestation!

Red (rubbing his head):  How was _I_ supposed to know what the button would do?

Purple:  It was marked—'Button That'll Transport the Massive to Wherever It Is That Zim Is!'

Red:  O_ô  Why do we even _have_ that button?

Zim:  Um…my Tallest?

Purple:  I don't know!  But we do!  We do and I told you not to push it!

Red:  Well why did you put it where I could push it?!

Purple:  I didn't realize you had no brain—I thought you had at least _half_ of one!

Red:  And why'd you make it _red_?!  You _knew_ that'd make me wanna _push_ it!  

Purple:  You idiot!

Zim:  Er…

Red (with the utmost condescension):  What do _you_ want, _Zim_?

Zim:  I just wanted…to…

Sailor Moon (cutting in):  You guys are gonna destroy my planet?

Red:  Um…no?  We're not here cuz we wanna be or anything.

Purple:  You think we'd _want_ to come within a parsec of Zim if we didn't have to?

Sailor Moon:  You're lying!  You're gonna destroy the Earth with your big lasers and stuff!

Red:  ………well, lasers _are_ pretty cool…

Sailor Moon:  I _knew_ it!  You wanna hurt my _friends_!  Well, I won't let you!  I'll defeat you in the name of the Moon!

Purple (as an aside to Zim):  Is this normal behavior for whatever kind of things these are?

Zim:  It…would appear so.

Sailor Mercury (under her breath):  Unfortunately, yes.  And, as _usual_, it's up to me to be the only sane person in the room.  (she tweaks one of her earrings and her goggles appear, processing data as the scene continues)

Sailor Mars:  You can do it, Sailor Moon!

Sailor Venus:  Yeah!  And we'll help you!

Sailor Jupiter:  Let's all put our hands on Sailor Moon's wand and yell stuff!

(Sailor Moon aims her mystical magical Moon Wand at the Tallest, who stare at it skeptically.  Mars, Venus, and Jupiter take up their places next to their leader, each touching their fingers to the handle of the Wand.  Mercury, meanwhile, pulls out her little Mercury Computer and starts hitting buttons, ignoring her compatriots entirely.)

Sailor Moon:  We're gonna _blast_ you horrible aliens!

Sailor Mars:  Mars…_Power_!

Sailor Venus:  Venus…_Power_!

Sailor Jupiter:  Jupiter…_Power_!

Sailor Moon:  Moon…Gorgeous…_Meditation_!

(There is a flash as the attack, which consists of a rainbow-colored beam of light, shoots out of the end of the Moon Wand and engulfs the stunned group of Irkens.  It is a very dramatic moment.  Then everything returns to normal, but…)

Sailors Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter:  O.O

Red:  Well…_that_ was…sparkly.

Purple:  I kinda _liked_ the sparkles.

Vix (gleefully):  Me too!  Um…I mean…me too…(she salutes smartly and clicks her heels together)…_sirs_!

Div:  What were they doing?

Zim:  Ha!  Your little attack-thingy _failed_!

Sailor Moon:  Waaaaaaaaah!  I'm scared!  What could've gone _wrong_?!  

Sailor Mars:  I don't know!

Sailor Jupiter:  It _always_ works!

Sailor Venus:  Except when it doesn't like this and we have to get unexpectedly saved by—

(She is interrupted when a red rose comes flying out of nowhere and stabs into the floor of the hallway.  It is accompanied by Spanish-sounding music.)

Sailor Moon:  Tuxedo Mask!

Tuxedo Mask (stepping out of the shadows):  Right you are, Sailor Moon!  I, Tuxedo Mask, am here to save you!  (the masked, top hat-wearing hero strides over, his cape billowing in a wind that isn't there, and addresses the Scouts)  Don't give up, for the answer to this problem can be found in your own hearts.  Remember everyone and everything you love on Earth, and you'll find the strength to fight.

Zim:  That was a very pretty thing to say, Mister _Hat_-human…but _you_ like all the _other_ members of your pathetic species are _stupid_!  Your planet won't be saved!

Red (whispering to Purple):  I have no idea what's going on here.

Purple (whispering back):  You think I _do_?

Sailor Moon:  Well, okay, if Tuxedo Mask says so…(she raises her Wand for another try at the ol' Gorgeous Meditation)

(Just then, Rini pops into existence!  Isn't that spooky?  O.O  She throws herself in front of Zim very dramatically.)

Rini:  No, Sailor Moon, don't fight Zim!  

Sailor Moon:  How come?

Rini:  Because I love him and stuff!

Zim:  O.o………..Rini-human!  How did you—

Rini (turning to Zim, eyes full of tears):  I know you're an alien and that you're pretty evil, but I love you anyway!  You're my best friend!

Zim (flatly):  I thought I made it clear that I hate you.

Rini (shaking her pigtailed head):  I don't care.  Even if you don't love me I still love you.  It doesn't matter if you feel the same cuz…(her brain zones out for a second, then flickers back to life)…I love you!

Red and Purple:  *snicker snicker*

Vix:  Zimmy's got a girlfrieeeeeeeend!

(In the face of this taunting, Zim completely loses his temper and very roughly shoves Rini away from him.  She goes flying, inexplicably—he didn't push her _that_ hard—and then we see those reaction shots from the opening summary of the Sailor Scouts *gasp!*-ing.)

Rini:  Urg…that hurt…

Sailor Moon:  *gasp!*  You hurt Rini!

Sailor Venus:  Oh no!  Rini!

Sailor Jupiter:  That was really mean to hurt Rini!

Sailor Mars:  We should blast them good this time for hurting Rini!

Tuxedo Mask:  That's right, girls!  Your love for Rini will help you win this battle!

Sailor Mercury (muttering to herself):  So now…if I hack into the ship's main computer…there!  Now to transfer the energy for the teleportation…(luckily, she is going unnoticed as usual)

Rini:  I'm scared!  Waaaaaaaaah!  (she pauses)  Oh, wait, that's Serena's line.

Sailor Moon:  I'm scared!  Waaaaaaaaah!

Sailor Mars:  Don't be scared, Sailor Moon—we're right here with you to fight!

Sailor Jupiter:  We can totally win if we all work together!

Sailor Venus:  Yeah!  Let's go for it, girls!

Sailor Moon:  *sniff*  Okay.

Vix:  Oooo, more sparkles!  I can't wait!

Div:  Vix, we're about to get attacked.

Vix:  I know!  ^.^  Isn't that _cool_?!

(Sailor Moon raises her Moon Wand to attack once more, and it shines very beautifully as she twirls and spins around to invoke its mystical pink power.)

Sailor Moon:  Moon…Gorgeous…_Medita_—

Sailor Mercury (hitting a button on her computer):  Yes!  That should do it!

(Some stuff happens where the fabric of time and space is warped with pretty purple swirly stuff, and then the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini are standing on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower—because every anime has to involve Tokyo Tower in one way or another—and the Massive is completely gone!  Um…what?!)

Sailor Jupiter:  Wow!

Sailor Venus:  That was wild!

Sailor Mars:  I didn't know you could do _that_!

Sailor Mercury (looking downward and blushing somewhat):  Oh, well, it was nothing.  I just used my vast knowledge of computers to—

Tuxedo Mask:  Great job, Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mercury:  O.O

Rini:  You saved the Earth, Mommy!

Sailor Moon (smiling down on her insanely pink offspring):  No I didn't, Rini.

Sailor Mercury:  _That's_ for darned sure!  _I_ was the one who—

Sailor Moon:  We _all_ saved the world.  With the powers of love and truth.

Sailor Mercury (under her breath):  Powers of love and truth my Aunt Fannie…¬_¬………….

Sailor Venus:  What'd you say, Mercury?

Sailor Mercury (looking very rageful):  I _said_—(she pauses, and the light in her eyes suddenly goes off and she grins stupidly)  Who wants ice-cream?

Everyone Else:  Meeeeeeee!  *giggle!*

(Some really happy, bouncy music starts playing, and a very bad female voice starts wailing about how life in general and Sailor Moon in particular are very cool indeed.  Now it's time for another 'Sailor Moon Says!'  And this 'Sailor Moon Says' is very special indeed!  Heheheh…)

Sailor Moon (voice over):  Some people have no money at all, and no homes to live in either!

(We see a group of ragged, obviously sick hobos sitting in front of a brick wall with signs asking for food and money and pleading with passers-by to give them some of either or both.  Sailor Moon steps into this scene and continues to address the audience, ignoring the plight of these poor unfortunates.)

Sailor Moon:  Some of them might ask you for help when they see you, but you shouldn't give them any handouts.

(We see Mina walk by the homeless people.  She is asked for money, but she ignores the request and keeps going.  She waves to Sailor Moon as she passes her.)

Sailor Moon:  You see, people with who don't have money are evil because they don't contribute anything to capitalism, which is what holds our wonderful country together!  Yay!

(Sailor Moon steps closer to the 'camera' and continues.)

Sailor Moon:  And when you give these leeches money, they probably just spend it on drugs or blah blah blah…

(As she continues to blabber on about how being homeless is a crime against humanity, in the background the hobos are approached by a skinny, spiky-haired young man in black, who offers them some pieces of paper in response to their cries for aid.  The bums rejoice and the man looks vaguely pleased.  Then the hobos throw the sheets of paper on their communal fire as fuel, and the man—who has quite a nice pair of boots, by the way—sighs heavily and starts to walk away…but then catches sight of Sailor Moon and sidles up to listen to this strange girl who's talking to invisible people.)

Sailor Moon:  And anyway if they would all just get up off their lazy bottoms and get jobs, they could stop draining your parents' hard-earned tax dollars and start giving back to society for once!  *giggle*

(Standing a yard or so away from Sailor Moon, the black-clad young man raises an eyebrow at this.  As the heroine's speech continues further, he looks more and more annoyed, and eventually he unslings his backpack, crouches down on the sidewalk, and starts rummaging through it for something.)

Sailor Moon:  So, kids, if you ever see some poor, sick people lying in the gutter, keep this in mind—they aren't helping their country or you, so why should you help them?   And remember, if you give the homeless money, you are only feeding their drug habit.

(Sailor Moon does her cute little pose-y thing right there on the street, mugging for the camera and winking.  Meanwhile, our mysterious background man seems to have found what he was looking for before, as he stands back up and grins wickedly.)

Sailor Moon:  ^.^  Sailor Moon Sa—urk!   Aargh aargh aargh gurgle…

***

O.O  Well…that was…weird…  Wait, was that the end?!  That _can't_ be the end!  There's too many loose ends!  Like…what happened to the Massive?  It _can't_ just have _disappeared_—it had to have gone _somewhere_.  And why isn't Rini more upset that her crush is gone?  She seemed pretty attached to him, and now all she's thinking of is ice-cream.  Oh, and here's something—how did Tuxedo Mask get onto the Massive?  And Rini—where'd _she_ come from?  It doesn't make _sense_!  ¬.¬ Probably it all made sense in the original Japanese version, but we poor North Americans have to deal with the monsters of DIC and Nickelodeon censoring everything.  Uh oh…big thought…what were all the other people in the world doing while there was a spaceship hovering over their city?  Hmmm…well, nobody even seemed to notice much when a huge part of the city got totally leveled in S, even in the originals…okay, so 'Sailor Moon' isn't meant to make sense.  And 'Invader Zim' isn't either.  They're _cartoon shows_.  O.O  No I didn't mean it I love cartoons they rule and are the best kind of shows there are and I love them!  *pant pant pant*  Oh, man…that was a close one…well…I suppose it _would_ take…the unholy union of…DIC and Nickelodeon…to make me question my faith…gods that was horrible…I wonder when they're gonna make more…

***

Never!  Never never never!  Don't even think about it!  I've too many more other stories to busy myself with to get sidetracked again!  Though…it was fun to write…o.o…uh oh…my mind is getting a mind of its own again…  There's only one way to stop it, and that is to declare that it is

_^_^  ~The End!~  ^_^_

8/10/02 3:32PM


End file.
